wings_and_thingsfandomcom-20200214-history
Violet Lockheart
Cowards die many times before their deaths. The youngest of the Loveliam twins, Violet Mary Lockheart is the only living member of the Loveliam family, however her whereabouts have been unknown for centuries. Having unofficially disowned her Mother - Miya Loveliam - and wiped herself out of any records in Alabaster, Violet's existence at all is unknown except from among friends of Miya. She changed her surname to Lockheart due to the shame of her Mother's name, and nursed her sister until her death from Pneumonia. Indeed, nobody who knew of her existence knows of her whereabouts, but it is still believed that Violet is alive today. She is currently active in the storyline. Faceclaim: Pyper America Smith Appearance Within a glance, anyone would know that Violet is the daughter of Miya Loveliam. Unlike her older sister, she's a spitting image of her. Her strong, dark brows and small face give her a feline appearance (which may also have something to do with her species) and overall gives her more of an edge than her mother had. Her golden blond hair is straight, thick and reaches her waist, and her eyes are exactly like her mothers: crystal blue, almost translucent. Despite being pale, she doesn't look sickly, her cheeks and the tip of her nose are a little rosy. She's more "reckless" looking than her Mother, but she still has a hint of the same innocent, blonde-blue-eyed doll look that Miya is oh so known by. Violet is 5"6, with a thin but muscly build. Despite never having settled in one place for longer than six months, Violet works hard to keep in physical shape, A give-away sign of a drug addict is being underweight, and Violet takes it upon herself to let this be the one thing she keeps on top of. Violet has no tattoos or piercings on her body, as she not keen on body modifications and hates the feeling of jewellery on her skin. She keeps her hair brushed, and keeps herself clean as being unhygienic is one of her biggest pet peeves. Although she takes care of her exterior, Violet's interior could be described as a nuclear bomb site (probably). She doesn't have time or enough money to wear makeup, and therefore her complexion is remarkably clear. With no red pigmentation on her skin, Violet could be described as a porcelain doll if she didn't have dark circles from days without sleep and withdrawal framing her eyes. Indeed, Violet reflects the innocence of her mother's doll like appearance, but it is somewhat overpowered by the demonic edge that came from her father's Dark Magic. Species & Abilities Species Violet believed she was a neko until she was twenty-one, her father having hidden his taste for demonic magic and having tainted his own blood. Because of how small the gene was in her DNA until then, not even other creatures could sense the demonic energies from her. It wasn't until her pyrokinetic abilities came out of dormant that her father, Tanith Darkheart, had realised how far his demonic magic had taken him and killed himself. Abilities * Telekinesis - Being the first ability that Violet had discovered, as it only came out of dormancy when she was one, she is a skilled telekinetic and her abilities even stretch to the levitation of herself or other living things effortlessly. * Hydrokinesis - The power to manipulate water - Violet's hydrokinesis came out of dormancy when she was nine, and is probably her weakest ability as she used it the least when she left her Mother as she had inherited it from her. She can change water from it's different states, including absorbing water from the air in order to materialise it in her hand. * Pyrokinesis - Although rare, Violet is able to manipulate both water and fire, meaning she is able to defend herself against both of these elemental abilities. She embraced her pyrokinetic ability more than her hydrokinetic ability, however, because it came from her father and she was closer with him. Violet is able to create, shape and manipulate fire, engulf either or whole body or parts of it in flames and cause exothermic combustion. Because of her demonic gene, Violet's pyrokinetic ability is the ability ''to manipulate hell fire. The flames appear white, and are much hotter and more powerful than regular pyros. Family & Relationships 15218551_619338068191138_1511440811_n.jpg|Miya Loveliam, Tanith Darkheart Tumblr l9qgws9YC71qa4cp2o1 1280.jpg|Scarlett Loveliam Alexander-DiPersia-4-Vs.-Magazine-2000x3000.jpg|Johnathon O'Connor Mother; Miya Loveliam Father; Tanith Darkheart Violet's upbringing and relationship with her parents was somewhat toxic and unnatural. Her father driven mad by his dark magic and mother madly in love with him, Violet and her sister were either ignored or used as guinea pigs for Tanith's dark magic. One memory of her parents that Violet specifically remembers is her and her sister being taken to the forests in Alabaster, where Satanists used to sacrifice animals. Violet distinctly remembers running away with her sister into the forest and returning to he house in early hours when their parents gave up looking for them.Violet's body is scattered with faded vampire bite scars from her childhood, as her mother in some of her darkest hours would use her youngest daughter as a vessel when she couldn't feed on Tanith. As a result of the dark magic experimentation on them, one of Violet's genes were manipulated, and becoming demonic. Although subtle and somewhat not noticeable, this is why Violet has not aged from the age of twenty-one. Violet's mother in particular, Miya, is the reason Violet has been MIA for the last century. Humiliated and ashamed of her mother's madness due to Tanith, and her neglect of Violet and her sister (especially during the last few weeks of her sister's life), Violet changed her surname to be more similar to Tanith's to eliminate public relation to her. Twin Sister; Scarlett Loveliam The light of her life, Scarlett and Violet were inseparable due to their situation with their parents. Scarlett is what kept Violet on the "''straight and narrow" and almost literally was the light at the end of the tunnel. Scarlett was a light manipulator and could communicate with animals, which is why Violet, despite being bitter, couldn't hurt a fly. Scarlett was the eldest by ten minutes, and took on the role of the curious and brave older sister and led Violet through the darkness of their childhood. Unfortunately, the lack of care and hygiene within their home didn't help when Scarlett caught pneumonia as a child. Violet cared for her sister up until the last few seconds of her death. Since then, Violet has never been able to forgive their parents for the death of their sister, and almost completely blames her death on their neglect. Partner; Johnathon O'Connor Violet met Johnathon in France when she was fleeing Alabaster around thirty years old. The first addonexus she had come across, she was fascinated by his abilities and was infatuated by him from the beginning of their relationship. Indeed, Johnathon is her partner and "romantic interest" however is also the victim of her fear of commitment. Not even able to choose a name for him, she either calls him "Johnathon", "John" or "Johnny". She prefers to call him her "partner in crime" however they are, technically, in a relationship. Johnathon assists in finding her ways to cope with her childhood and his own problems. One coping method, which attracted Violet's addictive personality, was methamphetamine. While Violet prefers to dissolve pills in water, Johnathon crushes his and snorts it. Both in denial about their addiction, they track down a dealer wherever they go as they make their way across the world to find somewhere to settle. Johnathon is Violet's rock. Despite the drugs, he is what kept her living after her sister died, and her wild personality keeps him feeling alive. Personality & Addiction Personality Violet has an addictive personality, not just because she is prone to get attached to certain substances or people, but because other people also become addicted to her reckless, free spirit. Although Violet has a bitter view on the world, her reckless lifestyle is appealing to those who want a taste for the wild side or a chance to escape from real life. This is why she is particularly low on friends, anyone Violet gets close to she discovers is only with her for a taste of her lifestyle and freedom, however soon leave to return to their own responsibilities. First impressions have never been one of Violet's strengths. Initially, she is off-putting to say the least. Particularly cold towards darker species, such as demonics or vampires, Violet isn't pleasant to anyone first hand. Once past the harsh exterior, Violet's personality resembles her Mother's. Violet is vibrant, bubbly, and extremely adventurous, almost to the point where her boyfriend believes she could adventure into her end. Violet's Mother was vibrant and attracted people in a warm, almost friendly manner, while Violet is seen as more exciting. Someone who lives as if every day is their last. Underneath the rebellious exterior, Violet has a deep respect for history and for those who have earned it. Violet sends other people out to do her dirty work; to fight, to buy her drugs, etc. Her rudeness doesn't come through to someone, even a stranger, if she is aware that they don't deserve it, or she knows they mean something important or beneficial to her. She is an expert at keeping her slate clean and stopping her name from spreading around. Although Violet loves to have the attention on her, that's the irony of the lifestyle. Violet enjoys having her 15 minutes and then vanishing from people's lives. It makes her feel more wanted than her family did. Her only existence is in people's memories. Her ability to keep her name from being documented officially isn't anything special; she tries to keep out of trouble and keep attention off of her. Keeping regular with only one or two people, Johnathon being one, makes that easier for her. Addiction While living with the memories of her childhood, Violet has conjured several different ways to try and forget cope with them without her sister being there to guide her. Hand-in-hand with her addictive personality, Violet has delved into many holes that she has had to be dug out of by other people. Before meeting Johnathon, Violet traveled on her own and explored ways to cope with her childhood traumas. She has always had to substitute method-for-method: sex, thrill-seeking, substance abuse, isolating herself. Naturally, she has a constant mental guard up from telepaths and an emotional one to scare strangers off. After discovering Violet's unhealthy coping methods, Johnathon took it upon himself to find other ways of helping her. Johnathon has taken her to therapy, she has had prescription medication and he sees himself as her personal carer of some sort. Eventually, Violet began refusing to take her medication and stopped going to her therapist when she realised she was catching real feelings for Johnathon and needed to cut herself off from him to avoid getting hurt. In therapy, Violet was told by her that upon hearing about her upbringing and behaviour, her lack of discipline during her upbringing has caused her to have a lack of control over her own behaviour. She lives in her own semi-egotistical immoral fantasy world where she constantly looks for a good time. Unfortunately, this leads to her putting herself in dangerous situations that she believes she can handle herself in. Johnathon has nominated himself as her guardian and care-giver during times when Violet truly does put herself in danger. Despite this, Johnathon has secrets he has kept from Violet for the first year of their relationship. While helping Violet cope with her issues, he has been dealing with his addiction to methamphetamine and his dabbling in other substances. After discovering this, Violet convinced Johnathon it was a good idea for her to try it for "fun". Two years later, Violet and Johnathon live a lifestyle that is a mesh of their individual lifestyles. Constantly moving, abusing substances, thrill-seeking and making sure Violet doesn't put her life on the line. Headcannons & Trivia * Violet has traveled to every continent, and is hoping to travel to every country before she dies. * Violet's attraction to the rebellious lifestyle and "teenage" grunge fashion, despite her age, can be rooted back to her disturbing childhood and broken relationship with her parents. Violet, without realising, may eternally have the mindset of a rebellious teenager. * While Violet has the dark, unstable reflection of Tanith's personality, she is the identical image of her mother. The innocent exterior is something that she uses to her advantage, it makes her easier to trust. However makes her much more recognisable. Category:Characters Category:Alabastrian Category:Third Generation Category:Minor Characters Category:Hybrids